New Beginnings and Bigger Mistakes
by RSGM
Summary: Dimitri never became Strigoi, and everything for Rose's life is going good. Till a big thing happens, and her life starts tumbling downwards. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**_This starts off of what I want to happen at the end of Shadow Kiss. But I just cut out a few parts. Then it branches over to where it's my story of Blood Promise. Rose and Dimitri style! R & R, if you care about humanity please. Peace. Love. Rock & Roll._**

**_-Readerfreak190123 :)_**

* * *

"Rose?" Someone said. "Rose, wake up, hon?" Ah, that's right, Dimitri. We were in the cabin and I had fallen asleep. I was a little angry about that, but I could live, right?

"Yes Comrade?" I asked.

"Rose, come on, we gotta go. I just gotta call asking if anyone has seen you, some one!" he whispered. I got dressed, as we headed out. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt. Dimitri was dressed and looking really good. My hair was messed up, and my eyes a little red, I looked like crap, but I don't think Dimitri cares much.

"Alberta!" he shouted to the figure before him. "I found her, she had a bottle of beer in her hand. I'm not sure if she drank it or not. Looks like, but I can't be sure." Alberta nodded and she made me breathe in her face.

"She was probably upset, and was about to drink it, but no. She didn't." Dimitri nodded. Alberta left, as I looked up at him and mouthed a thanks. He nodded again, as nasiua took over my stomach. I got to my knees, Dimitri looking at me curiously.

"Oh God." I said. No, impossible, not here!

"What is it Roza?"

"Strigoi." I whispered, but i knew he heard me. Just as I had said the words, an army of Strigoi appeared. Dimtri told me to run, and tell the guards. So I did what I did, I told him no.

"No, I'm gonna help you fight!"

"No Roza, what about the others, don't think about me, go to the others. Now! Don't think about me! I'll be fine." kinda hard when you are _all _I think about. I did what he said and ran, telling all the guards. Soon every guardian knew, and was rushing around, kinda like ants about to go into war with an ant eater. I found a young Strigoi, behind the bushes, drinking from a pre-schooler. Disgusted, I staked him. It was as easy as a breeze. Till seven more came by. Ugh, oh great. All right death, give it all ya got. Wrong thing to think, because I think death took it seriously, because these Strigoi were really tough. I killed two of them, but I had another five more to go. The biggest problem was that they weren't attacking one at a time, like in the movies. Which would have been_ much _more easier. No, they attacked all at once. I thought I was going to die, when two of them set on fire. Distracted, I staked those two, as another one was set on fire. I staked him, and it went like that. The last one was the toughest, he was starting to beat me. Oh shit!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" he screamed, as his body started to burn, I staked him, but more came. It went on for hours. Several Moroi and dhampirs died, and some Strigoi escaped. We went after them, but everything was a blur. It went so fast. he guardians, and some novices, like me, killed them all, and we managed to rescue almost all of them. (one girl had a heart attack, and she didn't make it. :( . . .) Everyone was so happy and excited about it. We mourned the dead, and celebrated the survival of almost all the school. I was extremely glad that Dimitri had made it. After the mourning ceremony I decided to head to Dimtri's room. I didn't feel like celebrating with everyone else. I wanted to spend some time with a little guardian friend.

I knocked on his door.

"Hello Roza." he said, after opening his door to see me.

"Dimitri."

"Come in." I nodded and walked in, sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. "What is it Roza?" he asked.

I shook my head, tears starting to fall. He crossed the room picking me up, as he sat down in my chair, putting me on his lap.

"Roza? Come on, what is it?" he asked sweetly and softly, stroking my hair.

I shook my head again, nesting it on his chest. I started to sob.

"I miss Mason!" I sobbed out. I clinged to his shirt, as he hugged me.

"Shhhhh, Roza, shhhhhh. No need to cry, come on." He encouraged. I stopped and looked at him, we looked into each other's eyes as he kissed me furiously. And I spent my night, blissfully with Dimitri. In bed.

* * *

I woke up to my phone. Dimitri's arms were around me. Sweat covering my skin. Ew.

"hello?" I asked.

"Rose! Where are you? It's your birthday today? What are you doing anyway?"

"Laundry." I said sarcastically. To be honest, last night made me forget I had a birthday.

"Rose, get your ass down to the gate or I'm going to come up and get you!"

"No!" I shouted. A little to loud, making Dimitri awakw. Shit.

"Rose! What's wrong?!" Dimitri shouted, a little to loud. Please, make sure Lissa didn't hear!

"Rosie, who was that?"

"Lissa! I told you not to call me Rosie!" I yelled at her. She laughed.

"Chill Rose. It seems you aren't at your room, so then, where are you?"

"With a good friend of mine."

"Who?" she asked.

"Anonymous. Basically, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't tell you! That's why!"

"Is it Dimitri?" she asked, and without hesitation I responded appropriatly.

"Ew! Dimitri! Do you think I'm some fucking perv? I don't go with anyone over 20 right now Lissa! God!" I shouted to the other end. "But I am in his room."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, he wasn't there to train, so I came to wake him up, and get his ass over to the fucking gym." Dimitri looked a little sad about what i said before, so I pulled the phone away from my face and gave him a peck on the lips. I put a finger to my mouth, telling to be quiet. "I'm going to leave in a couple minutes, okay?"

"Alright, but tell me when you leave."

"Alright. I may be a whiles. I want to catch up on some of my sleeps!" she laughed.

"Love ya Rose."

"Love ya to Liss. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to Dimitri, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, we got two hours till Lissa is gonna come barbarting up into my room, and not find me there. What do you want to do till then?" I asked, my head under his chin.

"I'm not gonna do anything. Go get dressed, go to your room, and go celebrate your birthday Rose!"

"No! I want to celebrate it with you!" I whined. He shook his head, but kissed my anyways. I fell into my Rose world, feeling sweet bliss and happiness and joy, till my cell phone rang an hour later.

"Hello?" I panted.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing?!" she asked horrified. "I'm getting this weird feeling through our bond, who are you with?"

"Uh, my friend."

"You're with Dimitri!" I sighed.

"Lissa, you can't tell anyone, got it? I love Dimitri, he loves me back alright? Please don't ruin this for us. Please!" it was her turn to sigh then.

"Alright. But I want to know what you are doing?"

"Lissa, do you really need to ask that question?"

"No I don't." she said disgustedly, "I can feel it through the bond. If you are going to do this for your birthday all day. then I will come up, and drag you, naked or not, to your birthday present for the world to see!" she said.

"Fine fine. Whatever. My fun time is ruined anyway."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, again, and kissed Dimitri goodbye. I got dressed, and left. I headed to my room, fixing myself up, and changing. I headed out, finding Lissa by the gate.

"Hey Liss. So, what is my fabulous birthday present?!" I asked sacastically.

"Look out into the distant." I looked, there was a slight fog, but I saw it.

I gasped.

"A car! You got me a car!" I shouted. I've always wanted a car, every since I was ten. I always had to ride in the academy cars, which were old and sucky. Except Dimitri's. But this, was a beautiful car. It was a Porsche. A black Porshce, with leather seats. The car was beautiful, and had a shiny coat, and a brand new smell. I started to cry at its magnificents.

"Oh God Lissa! I love it!" I started to cry, hugging her.

"Oh, this isn't the best part." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, you get to drive." she said, tossing me the keys. I smiled, and hoped in the drivers seat. I put the keys in the ignition, put the gears in drive, and pressed on the gas, seeing the academy disapear behind us.

"Ahhh!" Lissa screamed, letting all the windows and top down. It was amazing, the wind in my hair, passing through the country side.

"Omg! Lissa! This is awesome!"

"I know right! Hey, pull in here, this is part two of your birthday party!"

"Party?"

"Yeah! I need to grab something, the party is on the way down the road." uh huh, yeah, right. I'm not stupid!

"Alright." I pulled in to the little strip mall, as she headed into the grocery store. She went in and came back out with a bag.

"Left this, let's go!" she hoped back and showed me where exactly I need to go.

I pulled into this pretty resturant, it was large and elegant.

"This is where the party is?"

"Oh, hell no! We are just gonna have lunch first, that's all." she said, as she leaned into me, and added in a whisper. "The food here is expensive, but small. You won't get full."

"Alright."

* * *

An hour later I came out with wide eyes. She wasn't kidding. The food was delicious, yet small. Never before have I wanted to eat a lot.

"Wow." we said at the exact same time, as Lissa got into the drivers seat, and sat me down in the passanger side, blind folding me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise." was all she said, before big strong hands picked me up. I had been about to get out, my seat belt unbuckled, when the hands grabbed me. They took me somewhere. They weren't kidnappers, because they were walking, but they were taking me somewhere. I was a little worried, when a sweet smell hit my nose. It was like a tital wave, taking me under. It smelled, like. Roses? No, lillies? No. I can't put my finger on it. I think they are roses. Yeah, roses. Big and tough ass things like me. I smiled. They buff person put me down, and turned me around a couple times.

"Find me." he whispered. I stumbled a little, and took the blindfold off. I looked around nothing. Wait, a figure, by the door. Dimitri! I followed him, stumbling a few times from dizziness. Finally I rounded the last corner of the last room. They smell was stronger here. It was dark, so I turned on the lights. As soon as I did, Dimitri grabbed me, and put me on his shoulders, and everyone yelled.

"Surprise!" There was laughter and cheer, but I was crying tears of joy. No one ever did this for me. Ever. My mom was in the front of the mob, holding a single rose. Her rose. I then realized everyone was, including Dimitri.

"What-what is all this?" I asked.

"Your surprise stupid!" Lissa said with laughter.

"Oh, my gosh! This is, amazing! Why are you guys holding roses?" I asked.

"Because you are our rose." my mom said. Did you know that when I you were born, I was holding a single rose that my best friend gave me the day you were born, and they day she died. And I knew that that had to be your name. To Rose!" she said, holding up a glass of whiskey. Someone handed me and glass, and everyone, including me, said.

"To Rose!" we drank down the whiskey, and celebrated my birthday like never before. Well, because Dimitri was here of course. It was the best day of my life, I never wanted it to end. Too bad it did.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got home I was super tired. I had to carry a mountain of presents to carry home. Dimitri and Lissa helped me, setting them all on my bed. Lissa hugged me, and Dimitri kissed me good night. Lissa smiled and stayed a little behind. Asking me questions of when me and Dimitri first liked/loved each other, and why I didn't tell her sooner.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I know, I know." I said. "I didn't know till the night of the attack." I said. She slowly nodded, taking in what I said.

"So you and Dimitri had sex before." she said.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"After I beat the crap out of Jesse and Ralf." She nodded again.

"Alright." she said.

"Lissa."

"Wait," she said holding up a finger. "I'm feeling a disturbance in the force." she said, and we laughed.

"Lissa, it's almost curfew."

"Oh, right. Love you Rose." she said hugging me.

"I love you to." i said, hugging her back. I watched her leave before I headed to my bathroom. I didn't want to open all the presents. I like them better with the wrapping on. So it can leave a bigger mystery to be solved. Well, not that it's so hard to solve anyway. You just rip off the wrapping and. There you go, your present. Mystery solved! I headed into the shower. When I was in the middle of shampooing my phone rang.

"Shit!" I muttered. I rinsed of my hands, and dried them with a towel. Picking up the phine, and setting it to speaker.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rose?"

"Lissa?"

"Rose, you have to come down now!"

"Uh Lissa, I'm in the fucking shower can't you hear it?"

"Rose?" a pause. "Rose, you have to come down now!" "Rose?" another pause. "Rose, you have to come down now!"

"What the hell?" I said. "Lissa?"

"Ugh, why won't you come down?" a guy asked, covering up his voice.

"Because I'm in the shower!"

"Ooooooh, can I see?" he asked creepily.

"No! Unless you're my boyfriend, then, back off perv!" Just then I heard a grunt, and the sound of the phone being passed over.

"Rose, it's Dimitri, get your little ass over here before I come over there and get you, right now!"

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, I'll explain it later, just get down here!"

"But I'm." he hang up. "In the shower." I finished. I continued to shower like nothing happened wondering what the hell was going on?

I finished my shower, and had a towel wrapped around me when there was a knock a my door. I groaned and went to get it. Lissa?

"Lissa!? What the fuck? I just got out of the fucking shower!"

"Alright, alright, get dressed like you're gonna party!" she said, swaying her delicate hips.

"Lissa, if you swing the too hard they are gonna fall off." she gasped and hit my arms several times.

"I ain't no old lady!" she screamed, but I was to busy laughing. I finally stopped and went to go get dressed. I picked out a nice dress. My clubbing dress, and put on some really cute make up. I grabbed my phone and we were off.

Lissa took me to gym/training room, and she made me sit down on a chair. Being as tired as I was, I plopped down, hurting my ass.

"Ow." I muttered extremely softly. Lissa smiled and went to see what she saw. Off into the distance was a huge cake, or something of that sort, with someone on it. Dimitri? Yes, Dimitri was on top of the ginormous cake, looking as uncomfortable as ever. I started laughing, both for joy, and how _stupid_ he looks. They brought the cake to me then set it down. Dimitri hoped off, and pulled something off of it. Under it, was the real cake, and a thousand more presents.

"Rose Ann Hathaway." he said. "You have just turned 18, and we give these to you for being one of the nest novice guardians around. You have protected people you love and care about, and people you don't, because you know it's right. You have matured in this year, whether you know it or not. Before you left you were a party animal, drinking, smoking, making out, sex, were your thing. But then you left, changing you from a loose party animal, to a serious friend, as you protected Lissa from something the Academy could not. We love you Rose, so much." I started to cry tears of joy, well for the last part at least. I didn't have sex! Only with Dimitri! It only sounded like I had a lot of sex, huh. But he wasn't done talking. "Also, I have another announcement. I'm in love with Rose. Ann. Hathaway. And would like to know if she would be my Mrs. Belikov? I started crying harder, nodding like crazy. Everyone but Lissa gasped, especially the guardians, Stan, and Kirova. Lissa just smiled, and handed Dimitri the little box I never noticed she was holding. Dimitri slipped the ring on my finger, smiled and kissed me like crazy in front of everyone. I pulled and smiled.

"Who wants cake?" I asked. Everyone cheered and ran for a piece. But no one ate until I took the first bite. I didn't realize that when I saw people looking at their cake, waiting for something. I took my favorite kind of piece, the cornor. I love icing. And took a small, dancy bite of it. Some people let out the breathe and started scarfing the cake down. I took a bigger bite and turned to Dimitri.

"Did you make this Comerade?"

"Yeah. How'd you know."

"You added to much cinnamon." he laughed, and pulled me into another kiss. "Wait." I said. "Does Mother Hathaway know?"

"No." he said sternly, his serious mode coming back. "Neither does Mother Belikov." he said, and I pulled out my phone.

"My mom goes first, so at least we can say she wasn't the last person to know." I said, handing him my poor phone. Poor thing, it's gonna be yelled through. And that's what happened.

"Janine." a pause. "Uh, sorry. Guardian Hathaway." he said, giving me a look meant just for my mum over there. "Yes, uh, it's Dimitri." a pause. "Well you see, I have to tell you something." another pause. "Well it's about Rose and me." pause. "No I did not knock her up!" a pause. "Me and Rose are getting married." he said. Ducking, the phone over his head. I heard what she said this time. Luckily no one else did. I took the phone from Dimitri and put it between our ears.

"You're marrying my daughter! Without even asking me?" oh damn, she was furious. "I'm coming with Abe right now and we are going to have a serious fucking talk!" she shouted. We hang p, calling Mrs. Belikov.

"Hello Mama." Dimitri spoke in Russian. i not understanding a word he said. More Russian. "Yes, me and Roza are getting married!" he said in Russian. In english he spoke. "You want to talk to Roza? Alright." he handed the phone to me. "At least she's not made." I giggled.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rose is this true? You and my son are engaged?"

"Yeah, he just purposed. Surprise surprise!" I said, making her laugh.

"Oh Rose, that's so wonderful! To bad I can't be here to congratulate you guys." she said, slightly laughing.

"I have to go, other mother problems."

"Ah." she said, and hung up. At that exact moment, my mother came. She picked up my left hand and gasped.

"It's true then." she turned to Dimitri. "You're getting married to my daughter."

"And mine to." my dad said. Dimitri shifted. Looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I know." he said. "But I just proposed, like, two minutes ago."

"I don't care! You need to tell us these things before hand." he bowed his head and pouted, slowly dragging his feet over to the small stool in the cornor of the room. He sat down and put on those cone hats. This one said, _Engaged Sucker! _I laughed. I laughed my heart out racing to him and taking off his hat and putting it on my head, running around like crazy. He chased after me. Soon my feet got caught on the dress, and I fell. I fell on my knees, and started laughing. People looked worried when they saw me, but laughed at the rediculous hat i was wearing. Dimitri ran to my aid, and plopped a kiss on my damaged knee. I giggled, and my mom smiled, and held Abe's hand. She walked over and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh Rose. I love you more than you know, and I just want you to be and happy and smart and _safe._" me and Dimitri laughed, and the partiers left. Tomorrow was exams, and everyone wanted to sleep. For the rest of the year I was going to be staying in Dimitri's room. He came up with me and helped me pack my clothes and stuff. It took two hours to pack it, and fifteen minutes to unpack it. I was putting my clothes in Dimitri's closet, when some awful music came on. I started pretend gagging at how horrible it was, falling to the floor, pretending to die.

"Dimitri!" I croaked out. "Come here!" I said. He zoomed over, coming by my side.

"Oh Roza, my beautiful, beautiful Roza. What can I do for you?"

"Turn off that yodeling." his smile fell.

"It's Russian throat singing. It reminds me of home."

"You listen to throat singers?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't. You can listen when I'm not here. 'Kay hon?" he kissed me.

"Long as you're happy, I'm happy my sweet, sweet Roza."

"Don't flatter yourself, doll face." I said in my best New Jersey accent. We laughed, and Dimitri pulled me into bed.

"You need to sleep."

"I have other things on my mind besides sleep."

"No."

"Why not!?" I whined.

"Because, my Alf clock will freak me out. Little eyes watching you." he said, pointing to his awesome Alf clock.

"Turn it the other way." I said.

"No. Sleep." I glared at the back of his head, soon hearing his breath breathe calmly. I smiled, and curled up next to him. Wanting it no other way. It was blissful. Till the nightmare started. I can still remember my screams.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dimitri was a Strigoi, and I couldn't help him anymore. His red eyes slowly closing before as my stake was seeping deep into his cold, black heart. It was awful, as I fell to my knees, crying on his cold chest. He moved, ever so slightly, but I felt it. I knew he knew I knew, but he continued to get up. I grabbed my stake out of his chest, his hand smashing into my chest. I flew, smashing into the wall. I hit something soft. It was a body. Lissa's. I looked over. Christian and Adrian's body near me. My mother was unconscious near me. _

_"Mom! Lissa! Christian! Adrian! Get up! Please!" I sobbed out. Dimitri nearing in on me. I was terrified. My mother stirred, and i was so relieved. He attacked, grabbing me by my hair. I screamed in pain, clawing at the ground. _

_"Mom! Mommy, wake up! Help me!" she stirred. "Mooooooommy!" I screamed louder as Dimitri dragged me into the dark. I couldn't see, or hear, but I could still feel. Dimitri was shuffling, growling. Then he bite my neck. I screamed and screamed. I screamed with all my might. I passed out soon, but I could still feel and surprisingly hear now. Dimitri stood up and grunted. Picking up my body and threw it against a wall. Over and over he did this, then he brought me over and snapped my neck. I screamed, and screamed. Till there was nothing left to scream for. That was when the pain came. And my screaming started up again._

I shot up in bed screaming. Dimitri shot up to grabbing me, but i jerked away, running to the door. He looked alarmed, coming too confront me. He walked slowly, his hands saying he isn't gonna do anything to me. How could I trust him? He tried to murder me!

"Rose! Rose calm down!" he said, taking a hold of my arms.

"Get away, get away!" I screamed, falling into the fetal position, crying. I whimpered as he touched me, swinging me into his arms, making me scream, like in my dream.

"Rose! Rose what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get away you murderer! Get away!"

"Roza, what are you talking about"

"You know damn well what I am talking about! You murdered everyone I loved!" I said crying.

Dimitri looked confused.

"Kill. What?" he then realized it. "You had a nightmare about me, me! Killing everyone you love?"

"Yeah, surprisingly Adrian was there too."

Dimitri chuckled. It was then I soon figured out that I wasn't dreaming anymore. I hugged him tighter.

"It was horrible!"

"I can guess love. I can guess." tears came down my cheeks, Dimitri whipping them away. He was so sweet, so sure. All he had to do was hug me tight and I was at his whim, I wonder if it was the same with me?

"Dimka?" I asked, not used to the name as it sounded foreign on my tongue. "Do you love me?" i asked.

His look was complete shock, and I saw a rather short flash of a expression which I thought was hilarious. It was the "are you that stupid?" look, and I was starting to crack up inside.

"Well duh! Roza, why in the world would I propose to you if I did not love you? Did not want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"I don't know! For my body or something?" we laughed for several minutes before I relaxed on his chest and fell asleep.

Thank God that I had no more nightmares, I would have gone insane.

xxx

That morning was a Saturday, as I calmly walked to the cafeteria, smelling really really good pancakes. Yum. Lissa was sitting quietly with Christian, eating a single pancake with nothing on it.

"Not hungry?" I asked,

"No, we had blood before breakfast." Lissa said. Christian smiled.

"Yeah, each others blood. Lissa tastes like a cookie." he said. "What do I taste like?"

"A bag of shit?" I offered.

"Close, dead fish." we laughed a little, Christian smiling even more.

"Yes! No Strigoi at my neck then!" we laughed again, and Dimitri walked up, all superior and regal.

"Good morning youngsters." he said to Lissa and Christian. "Babe." he said to me. He walked away, over to where the other guardians were eating.

"Oh Rose! Babe? Got yourself a little nickname don't ya?" she said giggling.

"Hey, I got myself a sexy bitch! I don't care if you two joke around anymore." I saw Dimitri smile, somehow able to hear that.

"Gheesh Rose, you need to quiet down. China's already got something over our heads, they don't need your language to hold over us too!" Lissa chocked on her juice, the stuff coming out of her nose.

"Bitch!" she said, smacking Christian's arm. He pushed her, and soon they were fighting.

It was really funny actually.

Lissa on Christian, Christian hitting her. It wasn't getting heated, but it was serious, till the two thought the perfect way to end it was a good old make out session. Yuck! I pulled Lissa off, Christian grabbing for her hands.

"Come on people! Let's be civil here!" I said. Laughing at Lissa's frown. "We are at the table no time for fights or make outs." the two starred at me with wide eyes for quite some time. For a second I thought they died when Christian broke the silence.

"Did the word civil and the quote "no time for fights or make out" come out of Rose's mouth." he laughed hysterically. 'I think I've gone insane!" Lissa nodded agreeing.

"Oh come one! You guys don't think I can be civil?" I asked. Lissa gave a guilty look.

"Uh Rose, when was the last time you were civil?" but before I could answer Christian butted in, the bitch he was, and answered for me. "Never!" he shouted, thankfully not to loud.

"Shut up flame boy, you may be fire, but I'm fist, and they hurt." Everyone started to laugh really hard, making Lissa choke on her breakfast. "Lissa, chew your food properly please. I don't wanna do CPR on you."

"I don't mind." Christian said.

"Well when you put it like that." Lissa said, and for the second time in 10 minutes the two started to make out.

"Ew ewwww! I can see food being mixed up! I can see food being mixed up in there! Go to a empty feeder's room if you must do that!" I shouted with disgust.

"Ah, the irony!" Christian said, stopping.

"What irony!"

"Miss, 'lets mix saliva and whatever the hell you and I have in our mouths, like, totally in front of my friends who DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" Christian said, and I heard Dimitri laugh right next to me, turning my head I saw his face and I almost jumped out of my skin.

'Holy fuck! Dimitri don't do that!" I screamed, I said panting. "You scared the shit out of me!" he laughed hard, and kissed my cheek.

"Good." he replied, he high five everyone across from me for not saying anything. "Well I must head out. Sorry everyone. Love." he said to me, smiling.

"Bye!" everyone said. Lissa smiled at me then looked at Dimitri watching him walk away.

"It's funny, you get a totally hot, tall, older man. Everything I wanted. How did that happen?" she asked me.

"Sacrifices honey, sacrifices." we continued breakfast till we had to get to class. Life was going great so far. _Please don't let anything happen! Please let this be all right!_ I thought. _Please!_

_

* * *

_**Hey guys, it's me! I finally got the chapter! Dang, I was pretty darn stumped when I wrote this chapter. Hm, I still wonder how I finished it. I don't think the next chapter will come soon. I have stupid writer's block. Gr, I hate writers block. And I actually like this story!**

**:(**

**Anyways, keep R&Ring please! I like them, good, bad, in-between, don't care! Just R&R! **

**-Readerfreak190123 :)  
**


End file.
